


The Birds of the Sky and the Beasts of the Field by Anonymous [Podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of The Birds of the Sky and the Beasts of the Field by AnonymousMaria leaves the convent, but not to be a governess to seven children. There's someone else who needs her.





	The Birds of the Sky and the Beasts of the Field by Anonymous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Birds of the Sky and the Beasts of the Field](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843561) by Anonymous. 



**Title** : The Birds of the Sky and the Beasts of the Field  
 **Author** : Anonymous   
**Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Sound of Music  
 **Character** : Maria/Baroness  
 **Rating** : Teen  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Summary** : Maria leaves the convent, but not to be a governess to seven children. There's someone else who needs her.  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843561)  
**Length** 0:12:39  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/The%20Birds%20of%20the%20Sky%20and%20the%20Beasts%20of%20the%20Field%20by%20Anonymous.mp3)


End file.
